The Sound Within the Silence
by Fae 206
Summary: [Modern Day AR] Everything was going well for newly engaged Kirk Langstrom until he went too far in his experiments and became the subject of his own work. When a corrupt corporation is developed in Gotham, Kirk needs to rely on his psychology as both man and bat to become the hero the dark knight can't. Fortunately, he has never really been alone in his trauma. 100% Manbat Focused
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** I wanted to first of all say that I'm really just a beginner of the Batman comics. I love the animated series and have seen the movies of the 90s and 2010s but as far as comics go I've only read some of the Dini ones, some new 52 ones, the first of rebirth, and then some mixed comics. However, after reading the Arkham Asylum 'Manbat' volume, I got really interested in writing this AU so I hope you forgive my clumsiness and I hope even more that you enjoy it.

This is AU but incorporates many -not all- canon facts.

 **The Sound Within the Silence**

 **Prologue**

Kirk smiled as he looked back at the empty field where the graduation ceremony had just taken place. He, the 'bat boy', was going to start his work soon. He was excited to tell the truth, he had been offered a position as an intern at the Gotham Natural History Museum within the department that researched nocturnal animals. It was an ideal fit for him.

He, Robert Kirkland Langstrom, was going to be able to study that which interested him most. Bats. He smiled to himself, maybe it was the way he always remembered the bats saving him as a child, but the power that came from believing he could pay back that debt. It was impossible to pay it back in full, but if he could gain more protection for the winged creatures it would be worth it.

He knew he had to leave, step away from what showed as the past. This kind of study was part of his youthful development, the growth that made him who he was now. It wasn't a world he belonged to anymore, but he would soon step into a new world and hopefully that would be a world without worries.

Feeling the wind at his back, he grinned to himself. With the breeze pushing him like this, it was almost as if he had wings that could fly and soar through the sky. The bats did that a lot, the rush of them lifting their wings and deciding with their own voices where to go. Sonar. It was a poor thing that the general population of neither Chicago nor Gotham had this sonar. Imagine all of the lives that could be changed for the better.

Maybe he was wrong in his belief in the bats, belief that they were a part of him. After all, bats weren't that popular, it would be a shame if such noble creatures became a fad, a gimmick.

He had to have more faith in his work and more protection over them.

After all, when he had been a boy, even if just for a short time, the bats had been his family.


	2. Chapter 1 - That's Life

**Author Note:** I hope you enjoy reading this chapter 😊 I really enjoyed writing it and remember it's kind of AU territory but I do apologize if I got any of the details or characterization in a way that you're not fond of.

 **Chapter One: That's Life**

Gotham City was impressive, or at least that was what Kirk had always heard from those he had talked to. It had been home of the famous Wayne family and though Bruce Wayne was still a quite interesting and impressive man, there were rumors of his demise. Of course, that didn't mean that Gotham wasn't an interesting and yet completely daunting place to spend the rest of his life.

He had heard rumors about people who had peaked both his interest and his disgust. This city seemed to work within the crime community, whether that meant individuals such as the Falcone family who were the cause of this daunting rent prices or even things that seemed more like myths, some kind of Red Hood for example.

Well, he wasn't interested in any of that.

Of course his life would show more promise if those kinds of people didn't exist but as long as he didn't have to interact with them and he didn't have to join some kind of gallery of rogues, life would be fine. He smiled to himself as he managed to get the last book of his belongings into the new and small apartment that he was renting.

Well, Gotham City being impressive was an understatement.

The Wayne family being impressive was an understatement.

Even that the Kane family was impressive could be considered an understatement.

This was going to be fun as long as he stayed focused on his work, on his job. As long as he stayed grounded by continuing his work on nocturnal creatures and studied the bats that he enjoyed learning about so much then things would be alright. Kirk had hope that he would enjoy his time here.

As long as he remained focused.

….

….

 **Two Years Later**

"Doctor Langstrom," Arthur Aguilar said as he approached his partner at Urcc with a young woman following behind him. Kirk kept his head down as he looked over some detailed sketches he had made of a bat's wing. He rarely looked up from his work and with his hearing seeming to be getting worse at every doctor's appointment.

"I tell you, Francine" Arthur chuckled to himself. "This one rarely take a break from his work."

"I might say the same thing about you, old friend" Kirk grinned before he saw the gorgeous woman in front of him. Once again he felt himself inept at what humans usually called socialization. He laughed softly as he watched her draw him in. He wanted to _drink_ her in, drawing her in was far too little. "Hello," he managed to get out as he held out a hand to the woman. "I'm Robert Langstrom, but please call me Kirk or Doctor Langstrom, your choice."

The woman smiled kindly as she sat down opposite him, "Well Kirk, I'm Doctor Francine Lee. It's very nice to make the acquaintance of such an intelligent man. I've heard a lot about you. Might I just say that I am very interested in what you're researching."

Kirk looked up at Arthur not sure which part of his research Francine had been filled in on.

"Let me assure you that Francine here is not one to get scared of what others might find disgusting or disturbing. Otherwise would you think someone like me could bring her to these labs?" Arthur chuckled as he watched the two interact.

Kirk looked down with a weak smile. He had of course seen beautiful women but no one had made him lose his breath in the same way that she had. He turned back to his work before finding her to get close to his shoulder, her chest almost pressing against his back. He tucked his head down but couldn't escape the smell of her shampoo, her perfume. It was almost as if he could _see_ these scents.

"May I watch you work?" she asked and Kirk felt an imprint of her voice in his heart.

"That seems fair," he grinned as he turned to her, "Pull up a chair if you'd like though I do admit if this does bore you, most people feel that I am far too much of a workaholic."

"Just the kind of trait I like in a man," Francine laughed as Kirk just watched her.

What on earth was such a gorgeous woman doing right here with someone like him? Well, even if it was only for a few moments, he would treasure it. Things like this didn't happen to him often. Even if all that this meeting left was a memory, that would be enough.

…..

…..

 **Sixteen Months Later**

Francine grinned down at her future husband as she watched him sleep. Although her fiancé would often tell her how gorgeous she was, it wasn't the words about beauty that gave her the strength she needed. It was the respect that he offered her and her work. He was so in awe of her intelligence and what she could produce more than any man that she had ever met.

He might be quiet and would get too deep into his work, but he failed to see how attractive _he_ was. She loved watching him like this, loved when he held her and treasured her as if she was the most important person in the world. _He_ was most definitely the most important person in _her_ world.

She looked over at what he had been working on most recently. He had told her that due to his hearing getting worse, he was trying to develop a path to use the sonar that bats had to help those in situations like his. He was such a good guy. She saw his eyes open and she gazed into them, she couldn't believe how beautiful this man's eyes were.

"Doctor Langstrom," she said with a playful smile, "It appears to me that you are awake."

"Brilliant deduction skills," Kirk smiled back. He reached out and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "I feel that your work should get more recognition, Doctor Lee."

Francine laughed and shook her head as she leaned down to kiss the man she loved passionately on the lips. "Soon that will be Francine Langstrom, my dear" she said as she saw the smile that she often craved. Whenever she had a problem with her own scientific research, she would remember that smile, see those eyes, just the image of this man was enough to motivate her.

She let her body sink down into the mattress and she let her head rest on his strong chest. "Kirk, can I thank you again for seeing me as a professional instead of a damsel. I can't stand that type of man who can't see behind the cover of a book. You make me feel smart and strong and beautiful inside. That is the reason, I will remind you, that I am marrying you."

Kirk smiled, "well you are all of those things, Francine." He felt exhausted already, the serum must be taking an effect on his body by now. "I'm going to go and do some work on the exhibit. I feel proud that the world will see the bats in the same way that I do."

"As vigilantes?" Francine smiled as Kirk shook his head.

"The idea of the batman is to show respect to them, I believe in the same thing." He sat up in the bed, "As much as I do detest leaving you my darling, I do have to go and work on giving these wonderful creatures what they deserve."

Francine nodded, "They are lucky to have you, my darling," she said with a kiss to his cheek. "Don't come back too late now, I will expect to see the man I love when I come back from my own work."

"How could I not come home to someone like you?" Kirk said as he kissed Francine once more.

Little did he know that he would _not_ be returning home that night. In fact this night was going to be one that would change and define the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 2 - The First Night

**AN:** Wow, long time since I updated this and hope if anyone was waiting for an update that you didn't wait too long. I've decided to go for shorter chapters on this fic but I still very much hope you enjoy them.

 **Chapter Two: The First Night**

Kirk sighed and ran a hand over his eyes, he felt exhausted and he wasn't sure why. Maybe the exhibit was drawing it out of him or maybe it was the wedding. After everything that he had been though he should be thankful for what he had earned for himself. However, he didn't know if it was enough. He wanted control and more than that he wanted control over himself and his body. He didn't want to leave it to chance. He wouldn't leave it to chance.

"Doctor Langstrom," he heard a voice behind him and just the pitch of the man's voice made him feel completely nauseous. Something wasn't right here. He had to improve his hearing, he didn't want for the sound of a man's voice to leave him susceptible to weakness.

Closing his eyes, Kirk let his head drop and felt as if he were standing in the shadows. He need to take a break, he needed to be by himself in his office and think about how to best proceed in his project. That's all he needed. A little alone time.

Without even saying a word to the other man, he left everything and tried to go back to where he could be alone. Too many things were happening and he felt afraid and alone. He needed to focus on what was in front of him and what he could control. He could control himself. He was a smart and reliable scientist and science was based on the building and formation of logical theories.

As he entered the office and reached towards the drug, he saw that the veins in his arm were visible. Was this a side effect or maybe something that was prompted through the chemical stress that had been on him. He didn't have time to think about that. He had to put the needle into his body.

As he did that everything felt calm for a moment. He relaxed his body, flexing his arm. Yes, he felt better. It had worked but…he crashed onto the ground and felt his body start to expand. This must be some kind of inflammation. He hadn't tested the drug well enough and it had led to full body inflammation. He felt that his legs were pulling apart from one another and the experience was agonizing but then it stopped being so.

It started to feel soothing, gentle even such as when a mother comforts their young child after a nightmare. Kirk closed his eyes and upon reopening them, his vision had completely changed. He stood but found that he couldn't balance well. He stared down at his feet and froze. Those weren't the feet of a man and his clothes had ripped. He moved one foot forward and felt how the ground felt harder to him.

He looked to the side and lifted an arm to show that it was a huge wing.

What was going on? He didn't feel well.

"Okay, Kirk, calm down," he tried to tell himself but the sound that came out wasn't a human's speaking voice, it was the loud screeches of a bat. He made his way over to the window and stared at his reflection. He was a bat? He paused, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He was no longer human, he was as much a bat as that family he had made in that cave.

He heard footsteps outside the door and knew that whoever entered would be forced to only see him as a monster. They didn't understand his research. They wouldn't understand him or how this had happened and he felt angry about that. He needed to get himself out alive. The risks were far too great without any ability to communicate.

He wanted to get to his fiancée and jumping out of the window certainly seemed like the best method of getting what he was hoping for. However as he opened the window and managed to squeeze his larger body out, he froze. There was no way that she would be able to see him. She wouldn't accept him and then the most precious thing to him would be lost forever. He closed his eyes.

He wanted to be with her because he loved her and part of that was because of the protection that he could provide for her as well as the love. He had spent so many years of his life being alone, watching from the shadows and unable to really interact with other people. This was no different. He knew that with him out of the picture, if he waited too long she would start to date other men and she would fall in love with other men, she couldn't fall in love with _this_.

Still, he knew things about her. He knew her favorite color and her favorite flower. He knew what she liked for breakfast and for dinner. He knew when she liked to drink and what other things would comfort her. He batted his wings, daring himself to jump off of the building and soar into the sky. He knew those things about her and as long as he could watch her, he was never alone. She had been his greatest study and in field research, people were often told not to interfere with the life around them.

He felt happy to fly but he would have to operate in the shadows these days. He couldn't risk being seen.

Still he wanted to see her, he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

…..

…..

As Francine stepped outside the residence and onto the street, Kirk watched her longingly. He saw the way that she pulled her coat in and wrapped her arms around herself and he felt that she was mournful. He had only been gone one night? He had been gone like that before, he had fallen asleep at the office and not returned home to her. It wasn't something she should be upset over.

As she moved down the street, he moved so that he could keep watch over her. It was then that he heard a couple of people on the ground.

"Hey, did you see something?" one person asked, "On the roof over there,"

"You think we could put it on Twitter?" the other man asked and Kirk finally felt his body straighten and he paused terrified of what was going on. He felt so weak. As he closed his eyes, he felt that the drug was wearing off. It couldn't be, not when he was up here.

He managed to fly unseen to another rooftop but this was closer to the ground and therefore it was much easier to spot him. He felt his vision failing him again and he lost consciousness. He heard a yell of someone and then her voice.

"Kirk?" Francine asked confused as she went over to him and let her hand brush through his hair. What was he doing here? Why was he in torn clothes on the roof? Why hadn't he come home last night? She froze before looking around for someone to help him. None of this seemed normal to her and she didn't know how to react but she knew that she loved the man in front of her no matter how crazy the general public might call him.

"Let's get you down from here," she said as she called someone to help her husband down from the roof of the one-story store. She had a million questions but they could wait. She didn't know about the uploaded video that all of Gotham would be gossiping about and really she didn't care. She just wanted to know the truth. She had always been more open minded than people had given her credit for.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to Red-Wayne-Hood for their review**

(love that name 😊)


	4. Chapter 3 - I'll Keep You Safe

**Chapter Three – I'll Keep You Safe**

It had felt both good and evil what he had gone through. His body felt wrecked but somehow flying as a bat, that better bat hearing, that had been a thrill that Kirk hadn't wanted to pass up. He looked up at his fiancée from where he was in the bed. He smiled as he watched her but he knew that soon he would have to explain himself. She would ask questions as soon as she believed he could handle them.

"You don't have to tell me," Francine said as she looked away from him. Her eyes though told a different story, one of fear that he felt she couldn't be trusted. "However, are you okay? Things seem…not so normal with you."

"Why did you agree to marry me?" Kirk asked and Francine moved closer to him. She sat at the side of the bed and let her hand brush through his hair. She leaned down and kissed his lips, smiling as she pulled back and took him in.

"Because I love you, how many ways are there to answer that, now rest…" she said and Kirk paused. He stretched out his arm so that he could take a look at it. He hated to admit that he wanted to see the span of his wings. After so many years of studying bats, he had questions about himself and his transformation. He was just lucky that she hadn't seen him.

"Rest?" he asked her before hearing his phone buzz and Francine kissed his forehead before reaching for his phone.

"I'll take control of this until you feel better," she smiled and Kirk watched her walk into the other room. He heard her gasp and cover her mouth as she managed to keep hold of the phone. Kirk sat up. What was going on? What was she seeing?

Kirk managed to get himself out of the bed and then stood behind his love as he saw the video. So, he had been caught on camera. He didn't remember hurting anybody. No, he wouldn't have, but the video did show him flying around and he knew that he would either be hunted by people with guns or people who wanted to capture video of him. He also knew that he wanted to tell her.

"Francine," he said slowly and she looked at the video.

"Is this a new species?" she asked and Kirk paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

 _Goodbye, Francine_. He told himself before putting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be afraid," he told her and Francine paused. "I…something happened to me…something that I did and I don't think I can change the results."

"Did you create this?" Francine gasped and Kirk froze.

"Francine," he said before dropping down onto the floor and his fiancée immediately got down next to him. She reached out to put a, hopefully, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kirk," she asked softly, "If you crea-"

"Francine, that's what I turned into last night," he said unable to look at his future-bride and see the shock and horror on her face. "I…that's why you found me as you did. It started out as an experiment to improve my hearing and the results were unexpected. I _am_ that monster."

Francine closed her eyes before placing both of her shoulders on the man she loves, "You are not a monster. This transformation," she said as she looked at the video. "It could be worse. I'm sure that you never meant any harm to yourself or to anybody else. I'm sure that you could never hurt anybody even in that form," she told him. She leaned forwards to kiss his cheek, her eyes still red with tears.

"If you want to call off the wedding," Kirk whispered as he looked down in defeat.

"No, no I don't," Francine whispered as she caressed his cheek. "Do you think it will happen tonight?" she asked and he nodded, "Then we'll go somewhere this evening and I'll stay with you. I love you, Kirk."

"How did I ever wind up falling in love with such a woman as you?" he asked with a smile and she kissed him again, resting her forehead on the side of his face. Really, how could he have found a woman to accept this of him?

…..

…..

Francine fell asleep on the blanket that they had taken to the hill of a natural setting a few hours away from Gotham. They had decided to leave shortly after they had found the video and it was nice to be away from everyone else. Kirk felt his pain as his body started to transform and take the shape of the gigantic bat. He looked over at his love and saw her shiver.

He didn't want to wake her but he didn't know how else to take care of her. She needed a blanket to cover her so that she didn't freeze to death. He quickly grabbed his coat as his face turned into that of the monster and as his wing took form, he dropped the coat on top of her.

Francine's eyes fluttered, "Kirk?" she asked as she stretched whilst waking up and by this time it wasn't Kirk facing her but the large brown half-man, half-bat creature. "Hi," she whispered with tears in her eyes as she touched his face and smiled as he curled into her hand, his eyes showing how frightened he was. "I missed it," she said and he tilted his head to the side. "The transformation," she tried to explain. "Was it painful?"

Kirk bowed his head and turned away. That was enough to give Francine the answer.

"I'm sorry, honey," she whispered as she placed both hands on his cheeks. "Next time I'll be awake through it," she patted the ground next to her. "Do you think that sleeping would be better?" she asked before hearing a screech coming from his mouth.

So, he couldn't speak in this form?

Francine yawned as she knelt opposite him and placed a hand over his heart and stretched her fingers over his fur. "Still beating," she commented with a smile and saw him curl up on the grass next to her. She placed a hand on his back. "Why don't you get some sleep, sweetheart?" she asked as he screeched again and she smiled, turning her body so she was facing him. "I love you," she said before hearing a voice from behind them.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away for your own protection," she heard a voice say and looked up to see a police officer with a gun. How did they find them so fast? Were they looking for them? Francine stood up and took a nervous breath as she moved so she was between the gun and her fiancé.

"He isn't hurting anyone," she said with her chin in the air, her eyes not losing contact with the officers. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked and the officer lowered his gun, not wanting to shoot an innocent.

"I was in the area, we patrol this area," he explained and Francine turned back to the shivering creature. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as he stared in fear at the officer.

"Well, do you mind leaving?" she asked as she turned back to the man who had the gun. "My…he hasn't hurt anybody," she said as her eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Then I'll get animal control, this monster…this animal belongs in a zoo," he said and Francine shook her head.

"The one who really belongs in a zoo is you," she challenged him. "Listen, I'll take responsibility for him. Why do you think that I'm out here? To make sure that he's taken care of and I don't need you or your gun to interfere. Haven't you ever known a woman in love?" she asked and the police officer's jaw dropped.

"A gorgeous woman in love with a monster, ma'am, I didn't think that women of your level were psychotic," he said and Francine crossed her arms.

"Don't you dare try to get involved in things that you don't understand," she turned back to Kirk and kissed his nose. "Fly," she whispered to him. "I love you but I need you to fly from me, just until this jerk leaves," she said and Kirk nodded before shooting off into the sky like a rocket. The police officer pointed his gun, aiming at him before Francine pulled it down and he shot the ground instead.

People didn't listen. Why did nobody ever listen!?

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 4 - To Get The Antidote

**AN:** Another short chapter but I really hope that you enjoy it

 **Chapter Four – To Get the Antidote**

Should they move? That was the main question on Francine's mind. She loved the city but a lot of their work could be done on computers now. They wouldn't even have to go out and face the world and the people with their judgmental minds and even more painful glances. Francine had always loved a busy city life. You could walk out of your house at any point in the day and set off on your own adventure but she loved Kirk more. Could he ever leave the laboratory though? What if people there found out about him?

Francine looked towards a neatly folded pile of Kirk's clothes. She didn't hate his bat form although she hated the pain that it caused him. She knew that inside of that monster was the same mind and heart that Kirk always had. He might be considered strange to others but Francine loved him.

She was worried though. That man must not have been the only one wanting to shoot the large bat monster and she hadn't seen him since then. He had to be okay, didn't he? She wouldn't be able to handle it were he not okay. Francine heard a knock on the door and she rushed towards it. Hopefully it wasn't the police. She didn't want for anyone to try to hunt Kir-

As she looked through the peephole she saw her fiancé looking as if he were about to pass out. She quickly unlocked the door before letting Kirk collapse in her arms. "Darling," she whispered as she felt him shivering. Unable to continue holding his weight, Francine dropped to the ground and tried to wrap the ripped shirt around him. She kissed his forehead.

"It's okay now, my darling," she said as she tried to smooth his hair. "It's okay. You're home. You're going to be okay."

"You saw it," Kirk commented and Francine nodded. "That _thing_ that I became. You saw it."

"And I also saw that it was you," she said as she let his head rest on her lap and she gazed down upon him with the purest form of love on her face. "I am not afraid of you but maybe we should look around for some answers, maybe a cure, maybe we just need to find a doctor who is confidential," she whispered and Kirk laughed weakly.

"I don't think there's a doctor in the entire world who would be able to keep the giant man-bat thing a secret," Kirk said but then closed his eyes. "I didn't want my senses to become dulled," he told her and Francine nodded.

"Kirk, that animal that you become, it was a mistake, right? You didn't intend to turn yourself into such a creature? You didn't want to turn yourself into such an animal, did you?" she asked and he shook his head. She kissed his forehead as he started to push himself up.

"Francine, the joy in my life comes from having you as my future wife," he stated. He looked down, "My research wasn't supposed to do this. I have to find the antidote."

"Where do you think you should start?" Francine asked and Kirk's eyes widened. The type of chemicals that he needed were heavily guarded at the museum and though they were less guarded at night, it was the night time that he became the monster. He looked at Francine and then opened his mouth but then quickly closed it and bowed his head, refusing to say anything.

"Kirk," she said as she rubbed his upper arm, "Dearest, what is it?"

"The chemicals that I need, I'd only be able to get them at night but at night is when I become the monster and so I'll have to pick my time very carefully. I need to go in that slip of time right before I become the monster again," he looked down nervously. If he were in a building, it would give the guards more time and opportunity to kill him. They wouldn't know that he was actually a human being trapped inside of that body.

Francine caressed his cheek and pulled him towards her so that she could give him a deep and passionate kiss. "I'm coming with you," she told him and Kirk nodded. He would never hurt her and she might be able to explain the situation were he not able to flee in time. He nodded knowing that were she in any trouble, he would protect her with his life.

…

…

As the alarms sounded, Francine was trying to figure out the best way to make their escape. Sure, they might get fired but that isn't want was important. What was important was getting Kirk safe, finding the antidote and helping to cure him. She wanted a life with him as a human, not him as the bat creature. She just wanted to be with him.

As she heard the screech, she knew it was too late and she saw the guards trying to run for their guns. That was the easy answer right, kill the animal. As Francine rushed in, her eyes widened and she saw the Batman standing before her. She knew that he protected the city but she had never seen him in person before and she saw him aim something at Kirk. She ran over to her fiancé and positioned herself between him and the caped crusader.

"Don't!" she said with tears in her eyes, "Please don't harm him. He hasn't done anything to anyone. Please don't kill him."

"I take it that this is your pet who has broken off of his leash," Batman said and Francine took a deep breath in.

"It's okay," she whispered as she put a hand on his wing. "Darling, it will be okay," she turned back to the hero and shook her head. "This isn't my pet," she told him before looking at Kirk again. "It's my fiancé . He's a human but he…he got mutated, he turns this way at night. He doesn't mean any harm to anybody."

Batman felt his eyes widen and he looked at her in shock, "That _thing_ is human."

" _He_ ," Francine stressed the pronoun, "Is my fiancé . He's not a thing. He's a man who has been through some unfortunate circumstances. We broke in here to try to find a cure," she said and Batman looked to the two of them.

"This was done by some sort of chemical reaction?" he asked and Francine nodded, Kirk screeched again and so Francine put her arms out to hold him. She glared back at the Batman who was still treating her precious Kirk as if he were some sort of pest problem that needed to be gotten rid of as soon as possible.

"Yes, the details will be in his desk. Kirk always makes copies of everything, I know that it would be in his desk," she said before petting her fiancé's head as he shook his head, staring out of the window at the city below them. His plan hadn't worked out and once again, Francine was covering for him. He truly hoped that he hadn't placed her in any type of danger.

"Doctor Robert Langstrom, most often goes as Kirk Langstrom?" Batman said slowly and Francine protectively put her hand on his back.

"And are you going to tell me your name?" Francine hummed standing up to the vigilante. Inside she was a little scared about approaching the Batman so boldly, after all she wasn't a super villain like some of the other people in this city but she was a concerned bride to be. She wouldn't let somebody hurt the man that she loved.

"I will help you," Batman said, "I will get you the antidote. I just need to see the chemicals that created this change. As for the two of you," he said as he went to unlock the large window and there was enough room for Kirk to fly out. "I think it's time that you left," he said and Francine eyed him suspiciously.

"If anything happens to Kirk, I will never forgive you," she said protectively before disappearing into the night once again.


	6. Chapter 5 - The First Step

**Chapter Five – The First Step**

Francine placed her hand on Kirk's shoulder as the two sat in the living room that morning. She wrapped her arms around her love and kissed his cheek as he looked at the paper that he had found on the table. He was being directed to meet with Bruce Wayne who was a friend of the Batman. He knew that Wayne most likely had the ability to create a cure for him but he wasn't ready for the world to know about his strange predicament. Francine felt the same way.

Francine needed for Wayne to know what he was doing because if he slipped up and Kirk was exposed to the world for something he had no control over, they would treat him as if he were some type of monster that needed to be feared. She didn't want the man she loved to be caged like a monster in a travelling circus or trapped behind glass because researchers took an interest in him.

Trusting Bruce Wayne with such a thing was a risky situation.

However, Wayne was friends with Batman and the Batman did seem to need someone to fund him. Wayne himself was far too much of a fun-loving bachelor to put on a cowl and cape and go out and fight crime. That fact made it even more frightening for the two of them. If a man like this new about them needing to find a cure, would he really want to keep the information for himself or sell it for a quick buck.

"We should at least go," Kirk said and Francine kissed his cheek. She let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Kirk, sweetheart," she said as she placed a hand on his chest and turned to look at him. She continued to look at him as she always had, in love and with that love running deep and smooth throughout her body. Kirk was lucky to have her beside him especially now. "You know that I love you, even in that form."

"I know," Kirk sighed and Francine gently cupped his cheek, her fingers stretching out and over his skin. She could see his sadness building inside and desperately wanted to grab him and pull him out of his despair. The Batman had to be right, there had to be a way to save him. "I…am trying to remind myself of that, I'm sorry," he apologized and Francine kissed him affectionately before pulling back so that they were gazing into one another's eyes.

"Kirk, may I ask you a question?" she asked and Kirk nodded shakily.

"Yes, anything, you may ask me anything, my love," he replied and Francine gently moved some of his hair so that she could smooth it down. Kirk took steady breaths as he liked the way that she was touching him. He felt normal with her at his side.

"If this was reversed and if I…if something had happened to -"

"I would do whatever I could to keep you safe. I wouldn't flee from you," he told her with a flame of determination in his expression. Francince laughed gently. "If there was any chance of you even risking being hurt then I would throw myself in front of the danger to you. I would slay a dragon to keep you safe no matter what form you may be in."

"How chivalrous," Francince laughed and kissed his lips lightly. "I'm the same, Kirk. As long as the two of us are together then my feelings haven't changed and I don't ever want them to. I love you, Kirk."

"I love you too," Kirk replied effortlessly. He looked down at the invitation and his heart sank. He knew that getting this over and done with was most likely for the best but he was terrified of someone seeing him as less than human. He was tired and exhausted and frightened that he would be treated like an animal. Francine saw this and flung her arms around him again. "It's okay," Kirk nodded as he tried to steady his breathing rate, "It's going to be okay."

…..

…..

As Francine took a look around the Wayne manor she felt that Kirk was getting more withdrawn. He kept looking at the gargoyles more than anything else. Yes, this was an old house from a rich family and gargoyles seemed to be part of the decorating theme but Francine was worried about the thoughts that Kirk was associating with them. She saw his look focus on one that was similar to the form that he had been forced to take.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she put a hand to his upper arm. She looked at him with a sympathetic smile over her face. "We don't have to be here right now if it hurts, if you really and truly don't want to be here then we don't have to," she repeated and Kirk shook his head.

"It's fine. If there is a way of us living a happy married life then I would like that," he told her and Francine sighed. She kissed his arm and pushed her face into it before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching them. She felt Kirk become incredibly stiff as his spine straightened and he stared in front of him with wide eyes.

Francine took a breath in to steady herself and she looked up to see the butler at the estate. Despite being known as Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne family, she knew that with the untimely death of the Wayne parents that this man was said to be the stand-in for Bruce Wayne's own father.

"Ah, I expect Master Bruce has been expecting the two of you," he said before dropping into a bow. "Doctor Langstrom, I presume."

"Uh, yeah, Kirk…" he said nervously and Francine studied Alfred, doing a full check on him from head to toe to make sure that he wasn't going to pull a fast one of them. He seemed safe enough but she still was worried. Kirk's situation was unusual and she didn't want for him to be caged and treated like an exhibition in this manner.

"I will go and fetch Master Bruce," Alfred smiled to the two of them and Francine looked around the house.

"It seems good enough," she said, "maybe he doesn't know. Maybe the Batman never told him anything. He's not treating you any differently than he would if he didn't know. These rich people are all the same, they all care about money and not the positive changes that money can bring," she commented and Bruce approached her with a laugh.

"Now, that is something that I'd love to say at one of those stuffy dinners," he said and Francine looked up at him, Kirk's eyes narrowed as he studied him. There was something familiar with him. He had met Bruce a few times at the office and although Bruce had said that his work was impressive, the two had only spoken on formal terms. Now someone who could affect the future of his career was about to learn a damning fact about him. Kirk was worried that this might lead to his career's downfall.

"I'm just joking," Bruce told them before running his hand through his hair and sighed. "Doctor Langstrom, I know that you met with a connection of mine last night and he informed me of your special condition," he said honestly and Kirk stiffened again. "I am not going to reveal the secret nor do I find it best for us to talk about it where we can be overheard. I would very much like to help you."

"Are you doing this for fame?" Francine asked before Kirk could stop her. "Because if you really and truly know, you know that it's a story that will make you famous, you might even be mistaken for an intellectual."

"I only want to help," Bruce replied before nodding, "You are too great a man to fall. I don't want you to fail in the life that you've planned out and I don't want to see you become another criminal. That is all that I ask of for my help, I don't want you to become a criminal."

Kirk nodded before reaching out for Francine's hand, "I don't want that either," he told him before his breath shook, "Okay. Where should we begin?"

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	7. Chapter 6 - In Any Form

**Chapter Six – In Any Form**

As soon as Bruce entered the room, Francine stood up, her nerves were obviously strained due to what was going on with her fiancée. She loved Kirk. There wasn't anyone else quite like him and nobody who she had connected more with. What people might have trouble understanding is that she didn't see him as some strange bat monster, no, to her Kirk was sweet and kind and she loved him. The other stuff wasn't so important to her as long as he kept his mind the same.

"How is he?" Francine asked as she looked over to Bruce. The Waynes could have any information that they wanted to, that was what the city had spoken about for generations and so finding out the identity of the half-man and half-bat creature was going to be easy for him but the way in which he was trying to help frightened her. Why would anyone burden themselves so much that they would just help him? Help came at a sacrifice.

"He's resting, for now, I'm not sure how long it will take the toxin to get out of his body and with the amount of damage that that form has already done," Bruce commented before turning to Francine. "What do you see in him anyway?"

"Excuse me," Francine coughed as she raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that he had just asked her that question. Obviously he wasn't one to see anything at more than face value and she hated that the socialites of Gotham kept things that way. "The reason I love my future husband isn't anything to do with what he looks like."

"But the species is usually kept the same," Bruce said and Francine glared at him, her eyes narrowed and her hand was shaking as she wondered whether to smack him or not. With Kirk on her mind, she placed her palm against the wall and drew some deep breaths in and out.

"Yes," Francine nodded, "That is the truth, the species is the thing that is most…common between two individuals but Kirk is human. Would you not want to show compassion towards your loved ones were they cursed? Are you not the kind to give second chances?" she continued and Bruce sat down. Francine concentrated on him, wrapping an arm around her chest to steady herself. She had to stay strong for the one she loves.

"I mean, you're in the middle of a one-way street," Bruce commented and Francine paused, "You either stay where you are neither progressing or taking some steps backwards, you pull reverse and that means you're leaving a man who thought he had a chance at marrying you…"

"Or I put my foot on the accelerator," Francine grinned. She sat down opposite Bruce and leaned forwards, a fire burning in her eyes and a flame that was specifically ignited in Kirk's name. "I'm going to marry Kirk. I am going to make sure that he doesn't get hurt or confused and if you threaten to hurt the man I love or the beautiful future that we imagine together then no amount of money will be able to protect you, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce chuckled, "Well, I'll see that I only offer you support. I'm hoping that he'll only rest less than an hour now, you can go see him if you want. Alfred can lead you that way," he said before sighing. "I do apologize that my friend had to leave."

"Went to his bat's nest?" Francine asked with a raised eyebrow and Bruce chuckled again, trying to make sure that she was being convinced that he and the Batman were two separate people, it seemed she was more concerned about her fiancée.

"Something like that," he hummed as Francine left the room.

…..

…..

Francine wasn't expecting much when she was taken to the guest room, there were a lot of pill bottles and different medical devices but in the bed she could see Kirk and he was looking at her, watching her with those gorgeous eyes of his. Francine walked over to him and gently pushed away his hair. "I was so worried about you, darling," she told him as she let her hand slide down his cheek.

"I'm…" Kirk said before his hand started to twitch, he closed his eyes looking as if he was fighting a deep pain and Francine immediately turned to Alfred.

"There's a doctor, you used a doctor or at least some kind of medical information, Bruce Wayne…Mr. Wayne he knows what to do if there's an emergency," she panicked but Kirk took her wrist and shook it. He leaned back and gently pushed the respirator mask off as he found no use for it.

"Francine," he whispered, his eyes steady and a smile on his face as he thought about how gorgeous she truly was. "I'm okay. It's okay. You don't need to worry any longer."

"Are you sure?" Francine asked. She sat by his side and kissed him passionately on the lips. She hung her head and began to cry feeling selfish for doing so when it was Kirk's battle but there was no way of describing how she had felt as his future wife. If she had had to take care of his monster form then at least she would still be with him. "Your face."

"I…I think that…" he shook his head and Francine kissed his cheek and turned to Alfred, "an addiction. I feel an addiction to the drug that I took. An unnatural yearning to live as that _thing_."

Francine sighed, she could imagine that pain that he was enduring but she truly hoped that he could fight with it. She was always willing to fight alongside him. She would have to brush up on how to get through drug rehabilitation.

"If he touches that stuff again?" Francine had to ask and Alfred shook his head.

"That monster that he was will come back. It has to be a strict withdrawal from his system," he said and Francine nodded before turning back to Kirk. She looked around the room a little in awe of the prestige it carried with it. She slowly took deep breaths before kissing him again.

"Let's talk about wedding details," she said in an attempt to keep him motivated and concentrating on the beauty and wonder in life despite the small horrors that they had been through. "I think that an outside wedding would be wonderful, a lot of flowers and nature. I think that it would be good if it wasn't raining but we can always put a wedding tarp up."

"You'd marry me?" Kirk asked her and Francine turned to him, a bit shocked by the question.

"Of course I'd marry you," she said as she looked to him confused. She saw the fear in his eyes and brought her head down so that their lips could slip together easily. She put her hands on his shoulders and then looked into his eyes, a smile never leaving her expression and the love never leaving her eyes. "No matter where we are or what time it is or what form we're in, I will always love you. I will always want to marry you."

"I love you," Kirk smiled, "You are a perfect woman, Francine," he tried to tell her and Francine kissed him on the lips in a reply. It wouldn't be long until the two had realized the painful truth, Francince would be a glorious She-Bat.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
